There are systems that allow a user terminal to access a management server for managing a usage statement of a credit card to view the usage statement of the credit card. In one of such systems, a payment method for the usage statement of the credit card designated through the user terminal can be changed from, for example, a lump-sum payment to a revolving payment (see Non Patent Literature 1).